gumball_final_fantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Cymbio
Cymbio is the name of the gang's team. They have powers and weapons and fight with the evil. Their main enemies is so far are Dr. Budur and Charlotte. Members Leaders *Mabel Watterson She is the leader of this group She is positive, smart and take things serious, little to serious sometimes, She has the element of fire and she has a flame Sumoki name Pyra. Her weapon is her crystal spikes and her power is, of course, fire and crystals. Her gem is her journal too. She is voiced and by Bridgit Mendler *Gumball Watterson He is Mabel's brother. He was the leader in the first episode, but because controlling the group wasn't very easy as he thought, so next episodes and the rest of the episodes, Mabel became the leader. He is cocky and tough, but very nice and protective cat. He has the element of Air. His weapon is Twinbarrel's Sacred sword, a razor blade made of his Aerium gem and his powers. He is voiced by Jacob Hopkins. *Martha Nuttels Gumball's girlfriend and the co-leader. She is tomboyish and she is more like a "big sister" to Gumball. She can shapeshift and she has her huge battle ax as a weapon. Her shapeshifting Sumoki name is Taco because is Martha's favorite food. She is the second oldest in the group. She is voiced by Christine Levant *Darwin Watterson He is Gumball's best friend and brother. He is one of the smartest in the group, together With Anais, Cobby,Fireball and Billy. He seems to be very good at building things and his girlfriend is Beckie, his cousin. He has karate moves and has ninja stars as weapons and they can transform into a shield. He is voiced by Terrell Ransom Jr. *Purriana Grande-Watterson Gumball's second sister. She is happy, bubbly, but pity sometimes. Her weapon is a sword made by her Aquaria gem or her water powers OR her crystal powers. She has a Sumoki name Izzy. Her element is water. She is now dating Andy. She is voiced and portrayed by Ariana Grande. *Rayona Watterson Gumball's third sister. She is like a typical teenager, she's friendly and like too meet new people. But that doesn't mean that she can fight, and tends to challenge her brother Gumball. Her element is earth and uses the gauntlets that the Terrium gem has gifted her, but sometimes she tends to use her crystal powers. She is voiced by Debby Ryan *Cobby Nuttels Mabel's Boyfriend and Martha's brother. He is very smart and has a mini computer who can transform as a weapon. He wears glasses because if he take them of, his personalities will completely eat him up. His Sumoki's name is Rodney and Rodney wears glasses too. He is voiced by Gordon McGale. Helpers *Andy Nuttels He is Catrin's, later Purriana's boyfriend and Martha's second brother. He is very good at sports, showing that he's athletic. His weapon is nunchucks and he sometimes hangs With the youngest in the group. He is voiced by Nicky Jones. *Caroline Nuttels Martha's sister. Caroline is bubbly, happy, but a little prankster sometimes. She has a crush on Conny in secret, then starts dating him in Season 2. Her weapon is a sort of a giant bazooka with which she can throw anything she puts in it. She is voiced by Kira Kosarin. *Beckie Petersson Gumball's cousin and Darwin's girlfriend. She is very calm, peaceful, shy, quiet, nice and kindhearted, but polite and brave when she needs too. She is the nicest and calmest of the members. Her weapon is her magic staff, but she uses her powers too. Her dog name is Pac. She is voiced by Alyson Stoner. * Conny Petersson He is the eldest of the gang. He is more darker, more serious than anyone. He often hang outs with Caroline, because he wants to tell his feelings without being in front of the gang, despite he is two years older than Caroline, as finally start dating. His weapon is a huge crystal sword. He is voiced by Doug Erholtz. *Anais Watterson She's between the youngest in the group and Gumball's fourth sister. She is smart, silly and happy little kid, but can get very serious too. Her weapon is same as Yuffie Kasagari, but smaller. She and the other youngests sometimes stay home, because some trips can be dangerous. Her, together with Lilly and Cobby Jr. are searching for their real power. She is voiced by Kyla Rae Kowalewski. *Cobby Nuttels Jr. He is Anais' boyfriend and is Martha's, Caroline's, Cobby's and Andy's little brother. He is very optimistic and smart and he likes hanging out with Anais and Lilly. Like the others of the youngests, he sometimes can't follow the gang. He hates being called "little boy", but he'll greet anyone who calls him "little man". He is voiced by Amy Palant. *Lilly Petterson She is the third youngest in the group and is Conny's and Beckie's little sister. She is smart and more serious than Anais and Cobby Jr., but that doesn't mean that she likes to have fun sometimes. Her weapon is her guard stick. She's searching what her real power is. She shows to be very acrobatic. She is voiced by Ariel Winter. *Pac Petersson Beckie's dog. He is very nice and barks happy to the Cymbio leaders. In "Puppy Love" he become sad that Beckie gets a Sumoki name Blossom and he leaves the gang, but later he comes back. He is now voiced by Cree Summer. *Lexy Watterson She is the Watterson's cousin. Her weapon is an apron, that is also an arsenal. She's fighting monsters, with no mercy and even she is very tough, she is gentle and protective to others. When she's fighting monsters, she says it's easy, like "slicing a bread". She is voiced by Mandy Moore. *Jake Watterson He is Gumball's cousin. His personality is kinda like Gumball's. He likes to make fun of Volt, which makes Beckie mad at him. He doesn't really do it much. His voice actor is unknown. *Volt Watterson Gumball's second cousin and Jake's younger brother. He hates Jake and is kinda depressed. Beckie, Pac and Blossom are the only one who helping him and Beckie stands always up for Jake, which suprises Volt. He has powers. He is the only one that The epic wizard likes, and he tries to turn him into a bad guy. Volt is aware of this, but doesn't care. His voice actor is unknown *Doug He is one of Gumball's friend. He loves digging and makes sometimes jokes about it. He is very friendly. He later leaves because he loses his memory, but soon returns. His voice actor is unknown. *Monica Stevens She is the most annoying in the group. But she is serious too and her weapons are some ninja swords. She is voiced by Elizabeth Lail. *Billy Stevens He is one of the smartest guys in the team. His weapon is two long metallic sticks and he has a Sumoki name Cloudy. He is voiced by John DiMaggo. Newbies *Sullvan Dog He is one of the gang's friend, but member too. He is funny and friendly, but likes to prank togheter With Doug, Caroline, Martha and Monica. He is voiced by Agentpman1 himself, and Max Cazier in Season 3 *Audrey Armstrong She is Beckie's maternal cousin. She is very tomboyish and loves adventure. She can be bratty, but she is very nice. She can fight with the monsters with a talking belt. She is voiced by Kiki Palmer. *Hot Dog He is one of the members of the group. He is dumb and confuses the others often, but still one of the group. He doesn't do very much, but still fights. He is voiced by Bill Fagerbakke, and Agentpman on rare occasions. *Fireball Watterson Gumball's older brother. He is one of the smartest too. He was in love with Aguliera, but later fell in love with Yarnball, but later goes back to be with Aguilera. His weapon is huge fire sword, but won't last if Mabel keep putting it out if he teases anyone in the team, and Martha would always use his sword to practice her fire powers. He is voiced by Jeremy Shada. *Aguilera Garven One of Fireball's girlfriend. She is a girly and friendly person. She is very feminine and likes to shopping, but that doesn't mean she fights too. Her weapon is a huge like sword. She is voiced by Ashley Tisdale. *Roxanne Nelson Roxanne is the newest member of the team, and probably the second strongest in the group. She's a sort of tomboy who loves fun and hanging out with her friends. She has the Yin-Yang gems, who are stable only when they're together. If not, their main enemy toward Budur will have an advantage. She is voiced by Grey DeLisle, the old voice of Caroline. * Brad When Doug leaves for a short time, Brad takes his place. When Doug returns, Brad decides to stay. He uses a sword made out of stone. He is less serious then the others. *Eli Tigress He is voiced by Ross Lynch, and Ryan Gosling is the substitute voice. He will make his cameo/debut in the second episode of Season 3. He has the same personality as in the Gumbapedia Fanon Wikia. His weapon is his rock 'n' roll guitar, he either uses it to hit people or use chords that will zap the opposing opponent. On rare occasions, RegularShowManiac will voice Eli Tigress Trivia *Fireball, and Aguilera wouldn't make a main role until season 3, despite the fact they were mentioned in the Show Description. *Out of all the Cymbio Members here, the one who appeared least was Sullvan Dog, making only 11 appearances. **The characters that appeared the least that aren't Cymbio members are MeeMee, Crypto, and Jill. *Strangely, RC, GF123, and Rihanna's Characters make more appearances that Agent's characters. *The Cymbio has 2 enemies, Dr. Budar, and Charlotte. However, they also have a special villian. *Jake's,Doug's, and Volt's voice actors are unknown. *Dinky, Hunk, Louie, Test Pilot 3, Rokit 2, Flammer, Agent (In person), Max, Barney Nuttels, Chris, Wesker, Crystina, FlameFreeze, Ice cube, Penny, Tobias, Teri, Nicole, Richard, Tulip, any of the original OCs on the gumbapedia fanon wiki (Other than Fireball and Aguilera), nor Glusinous (In person) Have yet to appear in the show.